Rivallinen
by Starfi
Summary: Überall gibt es im Leben Rivallinen... Miyako ist nichts gegen die neue, von sich selbst überzeugte Mitschülerin Hikari, die ein Auge auf Chiaki geworfen hat... und auch sportlich lässt sie nichts unversucht... Marron versucht ihr bestes


**Rivalinnen**

Kapitel 1: Die Neue

"Start Nummer 15, Kusakabe Marron von der Momokuri High mit ihrer Schleifenkür." Aufgeregt eilte Marron zur Matte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre Freunde hob sie den Arm zum Start. Die Musik begann und Marron machte ihren Kopf vollkommen frei. Sie kümmerte sich weder um die Zuschauer auf der Tribüne noch um ihre Rivalinnen, die ihr neidvoll zusahen. Alles lief wie geschmiert. Das Band verhedderte sich keinmal und bekam auch keinen Knoten. Ihre Sprünge waren präzise ausgeführt und nach dem Salto rückwärts landete das zuvor hochgeworfene Band fehlerfrei in ihrer Hand. Die Musik klang aus und Marron absolvierte die letzte Figur. Tosender Applaus setzte ein. Anerkennend klatschten sogar die Mitstreiterinnen und Yamato war schier aus dem Häuschen. Schwer atmend ging Marron zurück zu ihrer Gruppe, wo sie mit strahlenden Augen von ihrer Trainerin empfangen wurde. Gespannt drehte sich die gesamte Gruppe der Momokuri High um und erwartete die Wertung. Plötzlich strahlten die Zahlen auf der Anzeige auf: 9.95. Stürmisch wurde Marron von allen Seiten umarmt. Als langsam wieder Ruhe einkehrte und sich die nächsten fertig zur Kür machten, legte Marron jemand von hinten ein Handtuch um die Schultern. "Chiaki!" "Du warst toll!" Verlegen wollte sie abwehren, kam jedoch gar nicht erst zu Wort. "Zieh dir deinen Anzug über, sonst erkältest du dich." Marron tat wie ihr empfohlen und folgte Chiaki dann zum Getränkeautomaten außerhalb der Halle. Sie holten sich beide einen Tee und setzten sich dann auf eine der nahestehenden Bänke. Doch plötzlich zuckte Marron zusammen, ein höllischer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Arm aus. Chiaki bemerkte sofort, was nicht stimmte, stellte seine Tasse ab und begann, Marron's Arm mit sanften Druck zu

massieren. Trotz ihrem sanften Widerstand machte er weiter und langsam ließ der Schmerz nach. "Danke!" "Kein Problem!" Schweigend und Tee schlürfend saßen sie nun wieder nebeneinander. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob Marron sich. "Ich muss wieder rein. Die Siegerehrung findet gleich statt." Nickend erhob er sich, erbot Marron seinen Arm und eingehakt gingen die beiden zurück.

"Platz 3: Natsumi Osaka von der Konan Mittelschule." Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen schritt dem Siegertreppchen entgegen und bekam dort ihre Medaille verliehen. "Platz 2: Miyako Toudaij von der Momokuri High." Grummelnd begab auch Miyako sich zur Übergabe. "Platz 1: Marron Kusakabe, ebenfalls von der Momokuri High." Jubel aus sämtlichen Teilen der Halle wurde laut. Wieder hatte sie es geschafft! Das war nun schon der sechste 1. Platz in Folge. Unter lautem Getöse nahm auch Marron ihre Medaille in Empfang und grinste zufrieden in die blitzenden Kameras.

Nachdem sie geduscht und ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Miyako war nach der Siegerehrung schleunigst verschwunden, neidisch auf den Erfolg von Marron und zutiefst niedergeschlagen, schon wieder gegen sie verloren zu haben. Vor der Turnhalle jedoch wartete Chiaki. "Auch schon fertig?" "Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, zu warten!" "Na komm. Ich lade dich zum Essen ein, wenn du magst!" Das ließ sie sich natürlich nicht 2 mal sagen. Der Tag war lang gewesen und sie hatte einen Bärenhunger. Also hakte sie sich gutgelaunt bei ihm ein und ging mit Chiaki zum nächsten Italiener. Es war ein recht kleiner Laden. Es herrschte etwas schwummeriges Licht, doch sowie man das Restaurant betrat, spürte man die anheimelnde Atmosphäre. Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch für 2 in die hinterste Ecke und studierten zunächst die Karte. Dabei wanderte Chiakis Blick immer wieder zu Marron hin, die viel zu sehr mit der Auswahl ihres Essens beschäftigt war, als dies zu bemerken. Lächelnd konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Speisekarte und entschied sich dann für eine Pizza Hawaii. Als beide ihre Karten beiseite gelegt hatten, kam auch schon der lächelnde Kellner auf sie zu. "Was darf es sein?" Nach ihrer Bestellung plauderten die beiden eine Weile über Gott und die Welt. Nach 30 Minuten wurde ihnen ihr Essen serviert. Mit dabei ein kunstvoll hergerichtetes Dessert. "Moment, dass haben wir nicht bestellt." "Schon gut," erwiderte der Kellner lächelnd. "Das ist eine Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses für das junge Paar." "Ääh, Moment, dass ist..." Doch Chiaki unterbrach sie: "...wirklich sehr nett von ihnen. Herzlichen Dank!" Mit einer Verbeugung entfernte sich der Kellner. Etwas verlegen betrachtete Marron das Dessert, dass in der Mitte des Tisches stand und 2 Löffel neben sich liegen hatte. "Warum bist du denn so rot, Marron?" fragte Chiaki mit amüsiertem Unterton. "Warum hast du ihn in den Glauben gelassen. Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" Ernst erwiderte er ihren Blick. "Tja, also ich hätte ganz ehrlich nichts dagegen, wenn es so wäre. Ausserdem; einen geschenktem Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul!" Schweigend nahmen beide ihre Mahlzeit ein, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Marron dachte daran, dass sie eigentlich auch nichts dagegen hätte. Nur traute sie sich nicht, ihm das zu sagen. Und sie fragte sich, ob eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden einen Sinn hätte, da sie ja eigentlich Feinde waren. Sie vertraute ihm mittlerweile wieder, mehr als jemals jemanden zuvor. Doch war ihre Angst einfach zu groß, dass er eines Tages feststellen würde, das seine Gefühle erloschen waren.

Chiaki dagegen fragte sich, wie er jemals an seine große Liebe rankommen sollte. Jedesmal schien sie auszuweichen und hatte anscheinend überhaupt nichts für ihn übrig. Er beschloß, dass er irgendwie rausfinden müsse, wie sie zu ihm stand.

Nach dem Essen machten sich beide auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war mittlerweile dunkel und die Straßenlaternen erhellten den Fußweg. Ab und zu fuhr ein Auto an ihnen vorbei, ansonsten war die Straße Menschenleer. "Sag mal, Marron, was hältst du von mir?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. "Warum willst du das wissen?" "Sag schon! Es interessiert mich einfach." "Was ich von dir halte... Hm... du bist ein Freund. Wir verstehen uns ganz gut und deine Freundschaft ist mir wichtig." Fest packte Chiaki sie am Arm. "Das meinte ich nicht! Ich möchte gerne wissen, was du für mich empfindest. Ich möchte gerne mit dir zusammensein. Aber was ist mit dir?" Marron wand sich: "Au, du tust mir weh, laß los, Chiaki!" Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas. "Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Es ist alles irgendwie... schwierig. Ich... Ich..." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Chiaki ließ ihren Arm los, zog sie statt dessen dich an sich ran und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Du kannst mir vertrauen, dass schwöre ich dir. Nie wieder werde ich dir weh tun. Aber du mußt mir zumindest ein Zeichen geben!" Unsicher senkte sie ihren Kopf und legte ihn an seine Schulter. So standen sie da, engumschlungen und sagten kein Wort. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch. Sie fuhren auseinander und blickten sich suchend um. Dann sahen sie, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. Eine Gruppe von 7 Jungen bewegte sich auf die beiden zu. "Was haben wir denn hier? Du solltest dich nicht mit solchen Weicheiern abgeben, Süße! Komm zu uns, da zeigen dir mal richtige Männer, was Sache ist." Ein langhaariger, blondgelockter Junge um die 20, anscheinend der Anführer, trat aus der Gruppe heraus und bewegte sich auf Marron zu. Schützend stellte Chiaki sich vor die ängstliche Marron. Das sah nicht gut aus. Das sah gar nicht gut aus!

Unsicher meldete sie sich zu Wort: "Danke, aber ich lehne ab. Es ist schon spät und ich bin müde. Also laßt uns doch bitte durch, damit wir nach Hause können." Merklich zitterte ihre Stimme. Der Blonde gab ein Zeichen und sofort sprangen 23 andere nach vorne und drückten Chiaki gegen die nächste Hauswand, der sich heftig werte. Marron wich zurück und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg. Doch es gab kein Entkommen, die restlichen 3 hatten sie eingekesselt. Fuma, wie der Anführer von den anderen gerufen wurde, baute sich vor Marron auf und versuchte, sie zu küssen. Bevor es jedoch so weit kommen konnte, hatte diese ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpaßt. Mit schmerzender Wange blickte Fuma ihr in die Augen und gab ein weiteres Zeichen an die Jungen, die Chiaki festhielten. Plötzlich hörte man ein röchelndes Geräusch. Marron sah, wie Chiaki zu Boden ging. Man hatte ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Entsetzt schrie Marron auf und wollte zu ihm rennen, wurde jedoch von dem Kreis um sie herum aufgehalten. "Wenn du rumzickst, wird das dem armen Jungen dort hinten aber gar nicht gut bekommen. Jetzt trat Chiaki einer in die Magenkuhle und aus seinem sowieso schon blutverschmiertem Gesicht drang ein Schmerzenslaut. Der Kerl versuchte noch mal sein Glück. Grinsend hob er Marrons Kopf an, während Chiaki versuchte, sich zu befreien. "Marron, versuch zu fliehen. Mach schon!" "Schnauze!" Er wurde erneut niedergeschlagen und rührte sich nun nicht mehr. "Da der Störenfried jetzt erledigt ist, können wir uns ja beide miteinander vergnügen!" Doch jetzt hatte Marron die Schnauze voll. Wie konnten sie es wagen, Chiaki so weh zu tun. Das würden sie ihr büßen! "Das wirst du bereuen. Da habt ihr euch eindeutig mit der falschen angelegt!" Mit einem gezieltem Tritt entledigte sie sich ihrem Gegenüber. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Gegenwehr ihrerseits war es ein Leichtes, die Jungen um sie herum zu erledigen. Dem einem schmiß sie ihre Sporttasche so heftig gegen den Kopf, dass er gegen die Hauswand hinter ihm prallte und bewußtlos liegen blieb. Die anderen beiden liefen auf sie zu, doch bevor sie Marron erreichten, machte sie einen Salto Rückwärts, so dass die sich gegenseitig über den Haufen rannten. Dann wandte sie sich Richtung Chiaki, wo die restlichen 3 standen. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf Marron los. Doch plötzlich strahlte ein helles Licht von ihr aus, dass die Angreifer zurückschleuderte. Vollkommen verwirrt und erschreckt suchten die 3 das Weite. Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, stürzte Marron auf den übel zugerichteten Chiaki zu.

Irgendwie war es hier gelungen, den halb Bewußtlosen nach Hause zu schaffen. Sie brachte ihn in ihre Wohnung und schaffte ihn in ihr Bett. Sie zog ihm Schuhe und Hemd aus und desinfizierte erstmal seine Wunden im Gesicht. Die Nase blutete zwar stark, schien jedoch nicht gebrochen zu sein. An Rücken und Bauch bildeten sich riesige Blutergüsse. "Es tut mir so leid! Das ist alles nur meine Schuld!" flüsterte Marron tief betroffen. Chiaki schien mittlerweile eingeschlafen. Seit ihrem Ankommen in der Wohnung hatte er keinen einzigen Ton mehr von sich gegeben. Marron stellte fest dass sie vorerst nichts mehr tun konnte und machte sich Bett fertig. Als sie wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückging, besah sie sich Chiaki von oben bis unten. Und ihr wurde klar, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und auch brauchte. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Finger über seine Brust und sein Gesicht gleiten. An seinem Mund verweilten sie. Marron stellte sicher, dass Chiaki auch wirklich schlief. Dann löschte sie das Licht, beugte sich über ihn, schloß die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuß. Dann legte sie sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es um 8 Uhr wie wild an ihre Tür. Miyako wollte sie zur Schule abholen. Marron bat sie herein und schilderte ihr die Vorfälle des vorherigen Abends. Fassungslos hörte Miyako mit offenem Mund zu. Sie sah ein, dass die beiden besser daheim blieben. Als sie Chiaki jedoch sah, am Oberkörper unbekleidet und in Marrons Bett, fragte sie spitzfindig, was die beiden die Nacht über denn noch so getrieben hätten. Nachdem sie sich Chiaki jedoch näher besehen hatte, die Blutergüsse und das geschwollene Auge erübrigten sich ihrer Meinung nach weitere Fragen dieser Art. Also zog sie alleine los und meldete beide als krank.

Unterdessen bereitete Marron das Frühstück zu und setzte sich dann an ihren Schreibtisch und erledigte ihre Schreibarbeiten. Gegen 11 Uhr vernahm sie dann ein gequältes stöhnen. Sie eilte sofort zu ihrem Bett, in dem der inzwischen erwachte Chiaki saß. "Guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir?" "Ich fühl mich wie von einem Straßenkreuzer überfahren." "Möchtest du etwas essen oder trinken?" "Ein Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht." Sofort eilte Marron in die Küche und machte auch etwas zu Essen zurecht während der Kaffee langsam durch die Maschine ratterte. Mit einem vollen Tablett kehrte sie zurück. Nach ein paar bissen stellte Chiaki den Teller beiseite und trank seinen Kaffee. "Tut dir etwas weh? Ich kann auch einen Arzt rufen!" "Nein, schon gut." Schweigen trat ein. "Es tut mir leid, Marron. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen!" Der Verbitterung stand ihm gerade zu ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Was redest du denn da! Das ist doch Quatsch! Es war doch nicht deine Schuld." "Doch war es! Ich mußte ja unbedingt in dieser Gegend damit anfangen. Wäre ich nicht immer so egoistisch, dann..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Marron hatte ihm angedeutet zu schweigen. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Chiakis Lippen und legte dann ihre Hand auf seine Brust. "Möchtest du wirklich wissen, was ich für dich empfinde?" Stumm nickte er. Marron rutschte näher an ihn heran, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. Überrascht starrte Chiaki sie an. Mit ernsten Augen sah Marron ihn an: "Ich liebe dich! So sehr, dass es schon wehtut. Und ich möchte dich NIEMALS verlieren. Das würde ich nicht verkraften." Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. "Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Und mir ist doch nichts passiert, du hast alles abbekommen. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Und ich war plötzlich so wütend und entsetzt, dass ich einfach..." Sie stoppte. Chiaki sah sie gerührt an. Ohne eines weiteren Wortes zog er sie an sich und umarmte sie. So blieben sie sitzen.

Am Nachmittag nach der Schule kam Miyako um sich nach Chiaki zu erkundigen und von der Schule zu erzählen. Chiaki ging es schon viiiiiiiiel besser als am Morgen. Miyako erzählte, dass sie eine neue Mitschülerin bekommen hätten. Eine 16 jährige, langbeinige Schönheit mit dem Namen Hikari. Sämtliche Jungen würden vollkommen verrückt spielen und sie hätte jetzt schon einen riesigen Fanclub. Und Marron steckte sie leise, dass auch Chiaki ihr verfallen könnte. Marron beruhigte sie so gut wie möglich. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Miyako zu gestehen, dass sie nun fest mit Chiaki zusammen war. Es hatte heute schon viele Spekulationen gegeben, warum die Beiden am gleichen Tag fehlen. Doch da letztendlich niemand - außer Miyako, die ihre Klappe hielt - etwas weiteres dazu beitragen konnte, dass die Spekulationen konkrete Formen annahmen, wurde das Gerede eingestellt und man erhoffte sich einfach eine Antwort, wenn Beide wieder da wären. So beschlossen die 3 Freunde, am nächsten Tag wieder gemeinsam den Unterricht aufzusuchen. Chiakis blaues Auge war schon fast abgeklungen, bis morgen würde es sich vollständig verflüchtigt haben. Am Abend, nachdem Miyako längst gegangen war, machten Chiaki und Marron es sich gemeinsam auf ihrem Sofa vor dem Fernseher gemütlich. Eng aneinander gekuschelt sahen sie sich einen etwas kitschigen Spielfilm an und gingen dann ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag war Marron natürlich wie üblich wieder zu spät dran. Nachdem Chiaki am frühen Morgen in seine Wohnung gegangen ist um sich fertig zu machen und damit Miyako nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt hatte sie sich in das warme Bett gekuschelt, immer noch mit dem Geruch von Chiaki in der Nase, und war prompt wieder eingeschlummert. Geweckt wurde sie wie üblich unsanft durch das Gehämmere Miyakos, die sie abholen wollte. Marron hatte beschlossen, ihr heute die Wahrheit über Chiaki und sich zu sagen. So erledigte sie ihre Morgenwäsche im Schnelldurchgang, stopfte schnell etwas Obst und Wasser in ihre Tasche und stürmte hinaus. Mit dem Klingeln genau erreichten die 3 das Schulgebäude gerade noch rechtzeitig. Allseits wurden sie mit großen Hallo und neugierigen Blicken begrüßt. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Neue. Sie saß einen Platz hinter dem von Chiaki. Marron ging auf sie zu und stellte sich vor: "Hallo. Ich bin Marron Kusakabe." "Hallo. Hikari Kanto." Irgendwas irritierte Marron an ihrem Blick. Der Freundlichkeit halber drehte sie sich nach Chiaki um. "Und das ist Chiaki Nagoya." Ein lässiges "Hi" war seine Antwort. Doch die Neue blickte Chiaki an, als sei ihr gerade eines der 7 Weltwunder begegnet. Jedem im Raum viel ihre offensichtliche Zuneigung auf. Doch bevor jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte, schnappte Chiaki Marron am Arm und zog sie aus der Klasse hinaus. "Schau nicht so grimmig. Ich bin mit dir zusammen und möchte, dass es auch so bleibt!" "Schon gut, ich vertraue dir." Sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und ging wieder hinein. Kaum hatte sie den Raum erneut betreten, bemerkte sie sofort, wie Hikari sie mit Blicken verfolgte. Ohne sich daran zu stören setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und konzentrierte sich auf den beginnenden Unterricht.

In der Pause setzten sich Yamato, Chiaki, Miyako und Marron gemeinsam an einen Tisch in der Cafeteria. Als Yamato sich etwas zu Essen besorgte, fing Marron mit ihrer Beichte an. "Du Miyako, ich will dir etwas sagen." "Na los, raus mit der Sprache." "Wird bitte nicht böse. Aber Chiaki und ich... wie sind nun zusammen!" Abwartend sah das neue Paar ihre Freundin gespannt an. Doch sie blieb ganz ruhig. Kein Schimpfen oder schreien. "Und? Damit habe ich schon längst gerechnet. Jedem hier war klar, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist." "Und du bist gar nicht böse?" "Ach Quatsch! Ich bin froh, dass ihr es endlich mal hinbekommen habt." Grinsend umarmte sie Marron. "Wehe dir, du verletzt sie!" "Niemals!" Yamato kam zurück. "Habe ich irgendwas verpaßt?" Die anderen 3 sahen sich an und versicherten gleichzeitig: "Nööö, nichts!" Das weitere Essen verlief relativ ruhig. Bis Hikari sich ihrem Tisch näherte. "Hallo, darf ich mich zu euch setzten?" Trotz einem unguten Gefühl bejahte Marron diese Frage nach einem Blick in die Runde. Auch die anderen schienen nicht wirklich begeistert, aber sie war nun mal neu und man wollte ihr doch einen schönen Einstieg ermöglichen. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später bereute Marron ihre Zusage. Denn sofort versuchte Hikari ihr Glück bei Chiaki. Der jedoch ließ sich auf nichts ein und wich so gut wie möglich aus. Doch Hikaris Unverfrorenheit erinnerte doch sehr an Chiakis anfängliches Verhalten. Doch selbst dem schien es nach einer Weile zu bunt zu werden. "Hast du vielleicht morgen Zeit? Wir könnten ins Kino." "Sorry, habe schon was vor." "Aber dann vielleicht übermorgen? Es läuft im Moment ein wirklich toller Film. Wie hieß der noch..." "Nein, ich bin vollständig ausgeplant." Marrons Gesicht wurde unterdessen immer länger. "Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin? Ich finde, wir beide würden perfekt zusammen passen!" "Ja, ich habe eine Freundin! Deswegen habe ich auch weder Zeit noch Interesse, mich mit dir zu treffen." Verächtlich verzog Hikari jedoch ihr Gesicht. "Du weißt gar nicht, was du verpaßt. Und lass dir gesagt sein: wir sind füreinander geschaffen!" Genervt stand Chiaki auf, schnappte sich Marrons Hand und bewegte sich gemeinsam mit ihr Richtung Ausgang.

Erschüttert schaute Yamato ihnen nach. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Das würde ja heißen, dass seine angebetete Marron und Chiaki... "So ist das also! Die beiden sind ein Paar. Aber dagegen läßt sich ja was machen!" "Laß sie in Ruhe! Die Beiden sind zusammen und dagegen kannst du auch nichts machen!" erwiderte Miyako mit schneidender Stimme und eilte dann in selber Richtung davon. Auch Hikari ging ihres Weges und so saß der deprimierte Yamato alleine an dem jetzt viel zu großem Tisch.

"So eine aufdringliche Person! Welchen Teil von ,Ich habe eine Freundin' hat die nicht verstanden?" So gut es ging versuchte Marron, ihn zu beruhigen. "Nun hör auf zu schimpfen. So lange du nicht auf sie anspringst, ist doch alles in Ordnung." Grummelnd zog er sie an sich. Umschlugen standen sie da bis Miyako kam. "Also so eine aufdringliche Person. Die hat doch allen Ernstes vor, euch auseinander zu bringen. Laßt euch das bloß nicht gefallen!" Es klingelte, die Pause war schon wieder vorüber. Im Klassenraum waren schon die meisten der anderen anwesend. Chiaki seilte sich kurz von den anderen ab, um noch mal kurz die Toilette aufzusuchen. Als er schon fast wieder die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte, packte ihn plötzlich jemand am Handgelenk. Als er sich umsah, sah er Hikari hinter sich stehen. "Na, wo hast du Marron gelassen?" "Ich hab sie auf dem großen Jahrmarkt vor der Schule verkauft! Na in der Klasse, wo sonst!" "Sei doch nicht gleich so patzig." Sie kam immer weiter auf ihn zu während er immer weiter rückwärts ging. Doch plötzlich hatte er die Wand hinter ihm erreicht und keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr. Anzüglich grinsend näherte sich das aufdringliche Mädchen. "Du mußt es deiner Freundin doch nicht sagen." "Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Ich will nichts von dir!" "Das gibt es nicht! Ich habe immer bekommen, was ich wollte. Und du stehst momentan ganz oben auf meinem Wunschzettel." Sprachs und sprang auf Chiaki zu um ihn zu küssen. Doch bevor es zu dem Kuss kommen konnte, stand Marron plötzlich hinter ihr, drehte Hikari den Arm auf den Rücken und schubste sie zur nächsten Wand. Sie hatte plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl gehabt und es für besser gehalten, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Und was sah sie? Ihren flüchtenden Freund und ein äußerst begriffsstutziges Mädchen, dass versuchte, ihr Chiaki auszuspannen. Der atmete hörbar auf. Mittlerweile hatte sich fast die ganze Klasse im Flur versammelt. "Dann solltest du deinen Wunschzettel an den Weihnachtsmann schicken, vielleicht bekommst du ja eine originalgetreue Puppe. Er jedoch ist Tabu für dich!" Es versprach spannend zu werden, doch ausgerechnet jetzt mußte der Lehrer kommen. Murrend wurden sie zurück in die Klasse getrieben. Mit verbissenem Gesicht folgte Hikari dem Unterricht während Marron mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen dasaß in der Gewißheit, ihrer Rivalin gründlich die Tour vermasselt zu haben.

Doch die Neue war nicht nur in der Liebe ihre Rivalin, sondern auch im Sport. Sie hatte sich ebenfalls der Gruppe für rhythmische Gymnastik angeschlossen. Und ihre Figuren konnten sich ehrlich sehen lassen. Hikari, immer noch voller Scham wegen der erlittenen Pein, versuchte, Marron das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Beide trainierten wie die Besessenen, um ja nicht von der anderen übertrumpft zu werden. So vergingen langsam die Wochen und bald schon standen die Vorentscheidungen zum Landestunier an. Die besten 3 sollten dann an dem landesweitem Wettbewerb teilnehmen und gegen die besten des Landes antreten. Marron hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt, was Hikari betraf. Die hatte ihre Finger von Chiaki gelassen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Marron zumindest erstmal im Sport zu schlagen. Der Tag des Turniers rückte an.

Die Vorentscheidungen verliefen relativ problemlos. Die Gewinner standen schnell fest. Und was viele überraschte: Hikari hatte Marron geschlagen! Die Plazierungen waren wie folgt:

Platz 1: Yashiro Sazanka, Platz 2: Hikari Kanto, Platz 3: Marron Kusakabe

Jeder fragte sich, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Marron nur Platz 3 der Bezirksbesten geworden war. Doch die dachte sich ihren Teil und fand es nicht weiter schlimm. 2 Wochen nach den Ausscheidungen sollte das Landestunier dann in Tokyo stattfinden.

Das Jugendherberge war einfach toll! Marron teilte sich mit Yashiro ein Zimmer, da sie auf keinen Fall mit der so verhaßten Klassenkameradin in einem Raum schlafen wollte. Chiaki war ebenfalls in der gleichen Herberge, er mußte jedoch alles selber bezahlen. Von den Teilnehmerinnen jedoch wurde die Anreise und Übernachtung bezahlt. Yashiro, mittlerweile mit Kagura liiert, ging am Nachmittag mit Chiaki und Marron in Tokyo die Sehenswürdigkeiten besichtigen. Der Tokyo-Tower war die Wucht. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend! Doch leider wurde diese ruhige Unternehmung von Hikari unterbrochen, die sich schon wieder an Chiaki heranmachte. Diesmal jedoch ging Yashiro dazwischen, die das überhebliche Verhalten der anderen langsam satt hatte und sowieso der Meinung war, dass Chiaki und Marron zusammengehören. Nachdem sie den Störenfried losgeworden waren, fragte Yashiro endlich, was ihr schon so lange auf der Zunge lag: "Marron, also sag mal. Wie konnte diese Hikari dich denn besiegen?" Lächelnd ging Marron weiter. "Tja, ganz einfach. Ich habe bei den Vorentscheidungen einfach nicht alles gegeben. Ich wollte zwar mit hierher, sie aber gleichzeitig auch in Sicherheit wiegen. Mir geht ihr ,Ich bin so toll, kann alles und bekomme alles was ich will gehabe' so auf den Geist, dass sie meiner Meinung nach mal einen kleinen Dämpfer verdient hat." Erschüttert sah Yashiro sie an: "Sowas paßt gar nicht zu dir!" Achselzuckend trabte sie hinter Marron her und zur Herberge zurück.

"Als nächstes sehen sie die Startnummer 18: Setsuna Yazawa von der Hazuki High." Applaus bebte auf. Nach ihr sollte Hikari dran sein. Doch scheinbar völlig ruhig saß Marron gelassen neben Yashiro und Chiaki, während erstere kurz davor war, ihren Heldentod zu sterben. "Bist du denn gar nicht aufgeregt, Marron?" "Nö, eigentlich nicht. Ich werde einfach mein bestes geben. Entweder es reicht oder nicht. Was soll ich mich jetzt noch unnötig verrückt machen?" Bewundernd sah Yashiro sie an. Wenn sie auch nur so denken könnte... Wieder erfüllte Applaus die riesige Halle. Eine 7.85 blitzte als Wertung für Setsuna Yazawa auf. "Und nun bitte die Startnummer 19: Hikari Kanto von der Momokuri High." Hikari stellte sich in Position, warf noch einen letzten spöttischen Blick zu Marron und begann mit ihrer Kür. Marron mußte zugeben, dass ihre Sprünge energisch und gekonnt war und sie auch ein sehr hohes Potential hatte, aber sie würde ihr nicht unterliegen. Es stimmte, sie hatte sich wirklich bei den Vorentscheidungen zurück gehalten. Den Gegner erst in Sicherheit wiegen und dann das wahre Gesicht zeigen. Sie war eigentlich niemand, der zu großen Rachefeldzügen neigte, aber diese Hikari hatte es ihrer Meinung nach verdient. Es war eine Sache, wenn sie sich in Chiaki verliebt hatte, aber es war eine ganz andere, wenn sie mit allen Mitteln versuchte, ihn zu bekommen. Und das wollte Marron um nichts in der Welt zulassen.

Wieder war Applaus zu vernehmen. Die Wertung für Hikari betrug 9.5 Punkte. Chiaki drückte Marrons Hand, wohl um ihr Mut zu machen. Doch die lächelte ihm völlig gelöst zu und erhob sich dann, um sich für ihren Auftritt fertig zu machen. "Als nächstes sehen sie mit der Startnummer 20 Marron Kusakabe ebenfalls von der Momokuri High." Marron betrat mit ihren Keulen die Matte und atmete tief durch. Als ihre Musik ansetzte, dachte sie an all die schönen Momente in ihrem Leben. An die Freundschaft zu Miyako, mit der sie schon so viel gemeinsam erlebt hatte. An ihre Aufgabe als Kaitou, wodurch sie schon so vielen hatte helfen können. Und natürlich an ihre Liebe zu Chiaki, der sie so gut es ging unterstützte. Schon war es auch schon vorbei. Wie auch schon bei den vorherigen Teilnehmerinnen gab es Beifall. Marron ging zurück zum Mattenrand, wo sie schon von Chiaki lächelnd empfangen wurde. Ein Blick auf Hikari verriet ihr, dass ihre Kür wohl ganz gut gewesen sein mußte, denn die stand mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen etwas abseits von ihr und starrte sie finster an. Marrons Wertung betrug 9.75 Punkte. Hikaris Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und wütend rauschte sie ab. Fröhlich umarmte Marron Chiaki und zog sich dann um. Ihre restlichen 2 Küren würden erst morgen stattfinden. Dann würde sich auch entscheiden, wer von den beiden Rivalinnen die Bessere ist. Jetzt jedoch war erst einmal Yashiro an der Reihe. Die hatte sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt und konzentrierte sich nun ganz auf ihre Darbietung. Auch sie kam auf eine Benotung von 9.75 Punkten und damit lagen sie und Marron auf dem 1. Platz.

Äußerst vergnügt machten sich Chiaki und Marron abends auf den Weg ins Kino. Yashiro hatte sich unter einem Vorwand entschuldigt, da sie die beiden auch mal alleine etwas machen lassen wollte. So wurde dieser Abend seeehr romantisch. Im Kino konnte Chiaki die ganze Zeit nicht die Finger von seiner Freundin lassen. Und so waren die beiden den ganzen Film über eher damit beschäftigt, Händchen zu halten und zu knutschen. Vor der Jugendherberge verabschiedeten sie sich dann mit einem Kuß voneinander, damit drinnen niemand einen Grund hatte, über sie zu reden. Doch bevor Marron ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, wurde sie von Hikari aufgehalten. "Na, hattest du einen schönen Abend?" "Kann mich nicht beklagen, danke der Nachfrage." Verächtlich schnaufend erwiderte Hikari, dass sie diese Zeit ruhig genießen solle, es seien die letzten glücklichen Momente in ihrem armseligen Leben. Damit wollte sie ihres Weges gehen, doch diesmal hielt Marron sie auf. "Was meinst du damit?" "Das kann ich dir gerne sagen! Erst werde ich dich in der rhythmischen Gymnastik und dann in der Liebe schlagen!" "Du scheinst ja sehr von dir überzeugt zu sein! Selbst, wenn du mich im Sport besiegst: Chiaki kannst du dir aus dem Kopf schlagen, ein für allemal! Uns verbinden Sachen, von denen du nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hast und DU wirst uns niemals auseinander bringen!" Gerade wollte Hikari eine giftige Antwort von sich geben, als hinter den beiden Mädchen ein "Allerdings!" zu hören war. Chiaki stand mit verschränkten Armen am anderen Ende des langen Korridors. Ohne eines weiteren Wortes rauschte Hikari ab. "Habe ich gestört?" "Nicht wirklich." "Wollte dir noch kurz deinen Geldbeutel bringen. Den hast du vergessen." "Danke. Schlaf schön!" Nach einem nochmaligem Kuß ging Marron zu Bett.

Der nächste Tag begann sehr anstrengend. 15 Minuten vor der festgelegten Abfahrtszeit stellten Yashiro und Marron entsetzt fest, dass sie vollkommen verpennt hatten. Hektisch wurden alle 7 Sachen zusammengesucht, da es am Abend ja wieder zurück nach Momokuri gehen sollte und mit einem notdürftigen Styling begaben sie sich mit ihrem Gepäck zum Bus.

"Wo wart ihr denn so lange?

Kapitel 2: Wettkampf

Hier, habe euch was zum Frühstück mitgebracht!" "Danke, Chiaki!" antworteten die beiden Schlafmützen, ließen sich in ihren Sitzplatz plumpsen und begannen, ihr Frühstück zu verinnerlichen. "Also wo wart ihr denn nun so lange?" "Wir haben verschlafen..." gab Marron kleinlaut zu. "Es kann echt nicht wahr sein! Mit dir wird jeder noch so pünktliche Mensch zum Zuspätkommer! Wie schaffst du das immer?" "Das war nicht Marrons Schuld! Der Wecker hat einfach nicht geklingelt. Weiß auch nicht, warum."

Damit hatte das Thema sich erstmal.

Das Treiben in der Veranstalltungshalle war schon im vollen Gange. Die Zuschauer standen in Scharen vor dem Eingang und warteten auf Einlaß und die Teilnehmer befanden sich schon mitten im Aufwärmtraining. Die Gruppe aus Momokuri war somit die letzte. Den ganzen Morgen über schon hatte Hikari sich auffällig zurückgehalten und auch jetzt schien sie sehr in sich gekehrt zu sein. Doch darum kümmerte Marron sich jetzt nicht auch noch. Die Trainerin sprach ihren Schützlingen noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu und begab sich dann zur Tunierleitung um ihre Ankunft zu melden. Eine Glocke ertönte. Das Zeichen für den Beginn des letzten Entscheidungstages war erklungen. Nun würde sich also entscheiden, wer wirklich die Beste war.

Die letzte Runde war eingeläutet worden. Die Ballkür hatten die 3 Teilnehmerinnen mit Bravour gemeistert. Yashiro hatte eine 9.65 bekommen, Marron eine 9.6 und Hikari eine 9.75. Dadurch lag Marron zwar immer noch an der Spitze, aber nur sehr knapp. Nun entschied die Schleifenkür über alles. Als erstes war diesmal Yashiro dran. Obwohl sie ihr bestes gab, versaute ein kleiner Fehler leider sämtliche Chancen auf eine hohe Wertung und so betrug ihre Punktzahl nur 9.5 Hikari stand siegesgewiß mit ihrem Band am Mattenrand. Diese Kür sollte ihr den Sieg bringen und dieser Teil war sowieso ihre größte Stärke. Yashiro eilte auf Marron zu. "Es tut mir leid, Yashiro!" "Ach Quatsch, was zählt ist doch, dass ich dabei war. Ich konnte mich mit den Besten Japans messen. Aber du mußt es unbedingt dieser Hikari zeigen!" "Ich versuchs."

Hikari war an der Reihe. Nach ihrem Auftritt erhielt sie langanhaltenden Applaus und 9.75 Punkte. "So Marron, versuch du dein Glück. Aber das dürfte alles nichts mehr nützen." Mit einem genuschelten "Der wird ich es zeigen!" machte auch Marron sich auf den Weg zur Matte. Und was das Publikum dann zu sehen bekam, verschlug allen die Sprache. Marron turnte eine Kür, die noch nie jemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Mit phänomenal hohen Sprüngen und akrobatischen Einlagen zog sie das Publikum und die Jury in ihren Bann. Zusehends wich die Farbe aus Hikaris Gesicht. Mit dem ausklingen der Musik setzten solche Begeisterungsstürme ein, dass die Halle erbebte. Schwitzend und schwer atmend ging Marron von der Matte, wo Yashiro ihr mit den Worten "Du warst einfach super!" um den Hals fiel. Die Wertung von Marron war wie nicht anders zu erwarten eine 9.95. Damit stand die Siegerin des Landestuniers fest.

Die Rückfahrt mit dem Bus war recht lustig. Während Marron, Yashiro und Chiaki gutgelaunt weit hinten im Zug saßen war Hikari die gesamte Zeit damit beschäftigt, darüber zu grübeln, wie es Marron gelungen war, diese Kür so fehlerfrei zu präsentieren, da ihre ursprüngliche Darbietung doch vollkommen anders geplant war. Hätte sie sich an ihr eigentliches Programm gehalten, wäre sie mühelos von Hikari besiegt worden. Aber so... Der Zug näherte sich Momokuri und alle räumten ihre Sachen zusammen. Die Trainerin war zufrieden, da alle 3 ihrer Zöglinge auch unter den ersten 3 gelandet sind. Als der Zug endlich eingefahren und alle ausgestiegen waren, kam auch schon Miyako angerannt und sprang Marron in die Arme. "Das ist super! Du haßt es echt geschafft und als beste abgeschnitten. Ich freu mich so!" Auch Yashiro gratulierte sie zu ihrem 3. Platz. Für Hikari jedoch hatte sie nur ein süffisantes Grinsen über. Ihre Hochnäsigkeit hatte ihr rein gar nichts gebracht. Der 2. Platz war selbstverständlich auch nicht schlecht, aber ihr eigentliches Ziel, Marron zu besiegen, hatte sie nicht erreicht. Als sie vor den Hauptbahnhof traten, glaubte Marron ihren Augen nicht. Der Platz war voll von Schülern ihrer Schule und der Biwa High. Mit großem Hallo wurden sie allseits empfangen, jeder schien die Übertragung des Fernsehens mitverfolgt zu haben. Jeder wollte Marron zu ihrer Leistung gratulieren und es dauerte letztendlich Stunden, bis sie es geschafft hatte, mit Chiaki ihre Wohnungen zu erreichen. Total erschöpft schmiß sie ihre Sachen achtlos mitten in den Eingang und spazierte gleich zu Chiaki rüber. Ohne eines Wortes tapperte sie an ihm vorbei und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. "Aber sicher, komm doch rein!" Grinsend sah sie ihm entgegen. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich heute Nacht hier schlafe?" "Nö, eigentlich nicht." Er stand vor ihr. "Soll ich uns...?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn übermütig hatte Marron ihn zu sich hinunter gezogen. Chiaki, von der plötzlichen ,Attacke' völlig überrascht, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und so lag er jetzt direkt auf Marron drauf. Etwas peinlich berührt wollte er sich wieder von ihr entfernen, doch Marron hatte ihn so fest umklammert, dass ihm keine Chance blieb. Nach einer Zeit ließ sie etwas locker, so dass Chiaki sich zumindest etwas aufrichten konnte. Je einen Arm seitlich neben sie gestemmt sah er sie an. Sah ihr glückliches Lächeln und das blinde Vertrauen zu ihm in ihren Augen. Und in dem Moment schwor er sich, das er ihr Vertrauen niemals mehr mißbrauchen würde. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe. Ich möchte dich niemals wieder verlieren. Ich würde es nicht verkraften, dich eines Tages in den Armen einer anderen zu sehen." Statt einer Antwort beugte Chiaki sich hinunter und gab ihr einen innigen Kuß. Marron dachte kurz darüber nach, ob sie es wagen könnte. Es war schon so lange Ruhe und der dunkle König war besiegt. Doch dann schob sie diese Gedanken einfach bei Seite und ließ geschehen, was sie sich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt wünschte. Sie verbrachte ihr 1. Mal mit dem Jungen, den sie so sehr liebte.

Kapitel 3: Nie mehr Jeanne?

So, der letzte Teil dieser Geschichte. Wünsche viel Freude beim Lesen...

Wochenende. Ruhe, Entspannung. Marron wachte auf. Ihr Kopf lag auf dem nackten Oberkörper Chiakis. Sie erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend und eine leichte röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Nein, bereuen tat sie es nicht. Noch nie hatte sie sich etwas so verzweifelt gewünscht. Doch gleichsam hatte sie damit ihre 2. Identität als Kaitou aufgegeben. Doch sollte sie ihr gesamtes Leben "enthaltsam" leben, nur weil es ja doch noch mal zu einem Angriff kommen könnte? Sie verstand sowieso nicht, warum ihre Verwandlung von soetwas abhängig sein konnte. Was sollte an einer ehrlichen und aufrichtigen Liebe schon falsch sein? Chiaki begann sich zu regen. "Guten Morgen." "Guten Morgen, Chiaki." Sie wußten nicht so recht, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Also blieben sie erst noch wortlos so liegen, Marron an ihn gekuschelt und er mit seinem Arm um sie gelegt. Was sollte nun werden? Ihre anfänglich harmlose Beziehung war so zusagen in die nächste Instanz gegangen. Es handelte sich nicht mehr einfach nur um eine Liebelei. Durch diesen Abend hatte sich alles verändert und dessen waren sich beide vollkommen bewußt. Das gegenseitige Vertrauen hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und beiden war klar, dass sie nun nichts mehr trennen konnte. Nachdem sie das nun beide für sich allein in Gedanken geklärt hatten, verflog die Anspannung etwas. Sachte fing Marron an, mit den Fingerspitzen spielerisch über Chiakis Bauch zu wandern. Dieser schnappte sich ihre Hand und verteilte auf ihrer Handfläche Küsse. Nach einer Weile setzte Marron sich seufzend auf, die Bettdecke fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. "Wo willst du hin?" "Mich anziehen und was zu Essen machen. Ich hab Hunger!" "Und die Decke? Du kannst mir doch nicht das Bettzeug klauen! Mir wird kalt!" erwiderte er mit gespielter Empörung. "Oh du armes Tierchen! Aber ich bin mir selbst die nächste." Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon im Bad verschwunden und ließ den grienenden Chiaki allein zurück.

Das gesamte Wochenende verlief sehr entspannt. Es wurden keine größeren körperlichen Anstrengungen unternommen, sondern ein hauptsächlich gute Laune förderndes Programm durchgezogen. Gemeinsam mit Miyako und Yamato besuchten sie den Vergnügungspark und machten hinterher einen spontanen Videoabend. Marron blieb die nächsten 2 Nächte auch in Chiakis Wohnung. Ihretwegen müßte sich das auch nie wieder ändern! Es war schön, nicht mehr alleine und einsam zu sein, sondern Morgens neben einem lieben Menschen zu erwachen. Und so mußte Miyako am nächsten Morgen Chiakis Wohnungstür fast einschlagen, da beide nach alter Marron-Art verschlafen hatten.

In der Schule war ein großes Tara. Der Schulleiter hielt bei der morgendlichen Andacht eine Rede über die hervorragenden Leistungen seiner Schülerin. Es wurde geklatscht und die Beiden Siegerinnen wurden nach vorne zitiert. Jede sollte ein paar Worte sagen. Als 1. Sollte Hikari beginnen. Der Applaus legte sich und jeder wartete gespannt auf ihre Worte. Ein gemeines Lachen war die Eröffnung. "Ja, hier stehen die beiden Siegerinnen vor euch. Ich und eure so hochverehrte Marron haben gewonnen. Immer Marron!" Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören. "Die in allem so perfekte Marron! Jeder mag sie und jeder findet sie toll! Sie bekommt alles, was sie will, ohne dafür auch nur einen Finger krumm machen zu müssen. Tolle Zensuren, Pokale bei Turnieren, ja sogar die Typen stehen bei ihr Schlange! Und dabei merkt keiner, wie scheinheilig sie ist!" Eine bedrückende Stille war eingetreten, viele starrten sie betroffen an. Marron selbst war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie wußte zwar, dass zwischen ihr und Hikari eine gewisse Antipathie herrschte, aber was ihr jetzt entgegen schlug, war blanker Haß! Chiaki drängelte nach vorne, böses schwanend. "Mich kotz deine selbstgerechte Art sowas von an!" Sie wandte sich nun direkt an die ihr so verhaßte Klassenkameradin. "Und deswegen werde ich dir das nehmen, das dir am wichtigsten ist! Nie wieder sollst du auch nur einen glücklichen Moment in deinem Leben haben!" Unfähig zu einer Antwort starrte Marron sie nur an. Und jetzt sah sie, wie sich die Gestalt vor ihr urplötzlich zu verändern begann. Das doch zugegeben eigentlich attraktive Gesicht verwandelte sich zusehends in eine Fratze. Der menschliche Körper schien abzufallen, als wäre er nur eine Hülle. Schreie wurden laut, lautes Getrampel von hysterischen Jugendlichen vernehmbar, alle auf der Flucht. Nur Miyako und Chiaki blieben zurück. "Marron, lauf weg! Schnell!" Miyako, in panischer Angst um ihre Freundin versuchte, sie von dem Podium zu ziehen, doch Chiaki hielt sie auf. "Miyako, geh! Ich mache das schon!" Widerwillig, aber doch einsichtig wich sie zurück während Chiaki mühselig zu Marron hoch kraxelte. Schützend stellte er sich vor sie. Doch das schien dem Monstrum vor ihm gerade zu gefallen. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen im Gesicht griff es mit seinen Tentakeln nach ihm und hob ihn in die Luft. Marron, endlich aus ihrer Lethargie erwacht, versuchte verzweifelt, ihn zu halten, war jedoch zu langsam. "Chiaki!" "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir das Wichtigste nehmen würde!" Langsam entfernte sich das nicht zu definierende Ding und machte sich auf den Weg ins Freie. "CHIAKI, NEIN!" Blind vor Tränen setzte Marron zur Verfolgung an. "Marron, nicht! Bleib, wo du bist!" Trotzend der Warnung gab Marron nicht auf, wurde aber von Miyako aufgehalten, so dass der Gegner entkommen konnte. "Marron, du hast keine Chance! Bring dich nicht auch noch in Gefahr!" "Das wird sie mir büßen! Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn sie mich angreift, aber DAS lasse ich nicht zu! Sie hat sich mit der falschen angelegt!" Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und schüttelte Miyakos Umklammerung ab. "Aber Marron, was war das für ein Ding?" "Ein...Dämon!" kam es stockend zurück. Marron sah die Zeit gekommen, ihrer besten Freundin nun die ganze Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Diese starrte sie mit fassungslosem Gesicht an. "Ihr... ihr seid das Diebespaar!" Schuldbewußt nickte Marron. "Aber wenn das stimmt, dann mußt du dich doch nur verwandeln und auch diesen Dämon bannen..." "Das geht nicht mehr!" unterbrach Marron sie barsch. "Aber wieso nicht?" Marron druckste rum: "Weil... weil... ich mich nur unberührt in Jeanne verwandeln kann..." "Soll das heißen, dass du und Chiaki...?" Die Tomatenähnliche Farbe in Marrons Gesicht war Antwort genug. "Was hast du jetzt vor?" "Ich werde Chiaki zurückholen, was sonst!" Miyako wollte widersprechen, doch Marron ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit. "Sie hatte recht, Miyako. Es ist das schlimmste für mich, ihn zu verlieren. Und ich werde es zumindest versuchen." Sie ging auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie. Mit einem letzten Lächeln machte auch sie sich auf den Weg. Vorbei an den Scharen von erschreckten Schülern, die sich fragten, wohin sie wohl wolle. Vorbei an den Müttern, die ausgelassen mit ihren Kindern auf dem Spielplatz spielten. Vorbei an dem Café, in dem Menschen jeden Alters unbesorgt ihren Tee tranken. Sie rannte in ihre Wohnung um sich vorzubereiten.

Dort angekommen stürzte sie als 1. zu ihrer Kommode und nahm sofort ihren Rosenkranz an sich. Schon so lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr benötigt. Doch das war jetzt alles egal. Ohne Chiaki sah sie keinen großen Sinn mehr im Leben. Sie würde ihn zurück holen, koste es, was es wolle! Sie nahm ihren Rosenkranz in beide Hände und erbat die Kraft der Jeanne d'Arc. Nichts passierte. War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Schleunigst begab sie sich mit ihrem Rosenkranz in der Jackentasche und dem Amulett in der Hand auf die Suche nach dem Dämon.

Sie klapperte systematisch jeden Teil von Momokuri ab. Doch weit und breit keine Anzeichen für einen Dämonen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, ob sie vielleicht noch einen Teil vergessen hätte. Aber ja! Der Vergnügungspark. Schleunigst machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. Je näher sie kam, um so heftiger reagierte ihr Amulett. Als sie den Park erreichte, stellte sie fest, dass er geschlossen war. Montags war Ruhetag. Sie suchte eine einigermaßen niedrige Stelle der Absperrung und kletterte darüber, immer darauf bedacht, von niemanden beobachtet zu werden. Mit ihrem Amulett in der Hand folgte sie seinen Anzeichen und gelangte letztendlich zu einem riesigen Puppenhaus. Alles, was ein Puppenherz begehrte, war hier im Menschenformat aufgebaut. Verwundert blickte Marron sich um. Es war so ruhig und warum denn gerade ein überdimensionales Puppenhaus? Etwas schmunzelnd über den komischen Geschmack des Dämons machte sie sich daran, dass Haus zu betreten. Die Tür schwang gespenstischer weise von selbst auf, doch auch das konnte sie nicht schrecken. Sie durchquerte einen langen Korridor, der überhaupt kein Ende mehr zu nehmen schien. Doch nach ungefähr 5 Minuten erreichte sie eine große, eicherne Tür. Ihr Amulett schien kurz davor, vor lauter Piepsen zu explodieren. Vorsichtig stupste Marron die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und lugte vorsichtig in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Doch außer Dunkelheit war nichts zu erkennen. So ging sie mutig hinein. Kaum hatte sie den Türrahmen verlassen, schloß die Tür sich mit einem lauten Knall. Licht ging an und nun konnte sie alles im Raum gut betrachten. Vor ihr, aufgebaut wie ein Altar, stand Chiaki, gefesselt an Armen und Beinen. Sein Blick schien leer und verschwommen. Sie wollte in seine Richtung stürzen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt gemacht hatte, stand Hikari wieder in ihrer normalen Form vor ihr. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir dein Wichtigstes nehmen werde!" Sie schnipste einmal mit ihren Fingern und sofort war Marron ebenfalls gefesselt. Bei Chiaki jedoch begannen sich die Fesseln zu lösen. "Chiaki, komm doch bitte zu mir, mein Lieber!" Taumelnd ging Chiaki auf sie zu. Verzweifelt rief Marron immer wieder seinen Namen. Doch keine Reaktion. "Chiaki, sorge bitte dafür, dass dieses lästige Ding verschwindet. Dann sind wir beide endlich frei, niemand wird sich uns mehr in den Weg stellen." Wie ihm befohlen ging er, jetzt schon festeren Schrittes, auf seine eigentliche Freundin zu. Flehentlich sah Marron ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. Doch ohne auch nur ein Zögern legte er ihr die Hände um den Hals und begann, zu zudrücken. "Chiaki, bitte! Komm doch wieder zu dir!" würgte sie mit Mühe und Tränen in den Augen hervor. Langsam schien sie ihr Bewußtsein zu verlieren, kämpfte aber dagegen an. Wenn sie sich doch nur bewegen könnte! Krampfhaft versuchte sie, ihre Beine zu befreien. Und tatsächlich gelang es ihr. Sofort trat sie Chiaki heftigst in die Magenkuhle, der 10 Meter von ihr entfernt zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden landete. Entsetzt hatte Hikari das Geschehen verfolgt. Nun gut, dann mußte sie eben selber Hand anlegen. Mittlerweile war es Marron gelungen, sich gänzlich von den Seilen zu befreien. "Was bezweckst du eigentlich mit deinem Tun? Du bist ein Dämon, gar nicht fähig, zu Gefühlen!" "Oh, da irrst du gewaltig! Ich bin nicht solch ein gewöhnlicher Dämon, wie die, mit denen du es bislang zu tun hattest, Jeanne!" Entgeistert sah Marron sie an. Woher wußte sie...? "Aber bitte, schau nicht so überrascht. Ich wußte von Anfang an, wer du bist. Solch eine Aura besitzt nur Jeanne d'Arc und deine Willensstärke, als ihr damals nach eurem Essen überfallen wurdet war auch nicht die eines normalen Menschen." Jetzt fing sie fies an zu grinsen. "Aber du kannst dich nicht mehr verwandeln. Durch den Verlust deiner Jungfräulichkeit hast du gleichzeitig deine 2. Identität aufgegeben. Und als kleine Überraschung dachte ich mir, dass es doch ganz lustig sei, wenn dich der Grund, warum du dich eben nicht mehr verwandeln kannst, umbringt." Marron, wieder an Chiaki erinnert, ging in seine Richtung, wurde jedoch von Hikari aufgehalten. "Sieh es ein, Jeanne! Liebe ist vergänglich. Es benötigt nur einer kleinen Gehirnwäsche und schon ist dieses elendige Gefühl der Zuneigung verschwunden. Du glaubst an etwas, dass wankelmütig und ohne Bestand ist." "Du hast es doch gerade selber gesagt! Ohne deinen faulen Zauber hätte er sich nie gegen mich gewendet. Und ich werde auch weiterhin an die Liebe glauben. Sie macht einen stark, man muß nur fest daran glauben und niemals zweifeln. D u bist eben doch nur ein Dämon, geboren in der Dunkelheit und voller Haß. Du bist gar nicht fähig, jemals so etwas wie Zuneigung zu empfinden!" Das Gesicht von ihrer Gegnerin begann abermals, sich zu verzerren. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Du wirst nie wieder lieben, dafür werde ich sorgen! Und deinen nichtsnutzigen Freund hier werde ich als 1. Vernichten!" Sie erhob ihre Hand, in der sich ein Energiestrahl bildete und zielte auf Chiaki. Als sie ihn abschoß, schmiß Marron sich im letzten Moment vor ihren Liebsten und wurde statt ihm quer durch den Raum geschleudert, so dass sie in eine überdimensionale Puppenküche schepperte. Ächzend richtete sich der immer noch unter dem bösen Einfluß stehende Chiaki wieder auf. "Nun gut, da Jeanne so selbstlos handelt, wird es dir jetzt ein leichtes sein, sie endlich zu erledigen. Mach schon, Chiaki!" Sie warf ihm eine Art Schwert zu. Mühelos fing er es mit seiner rechten Hand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Freundin. Betäubt von der Wucht des Aufpralls richtete Marron ihren verschwommenen Blick nach oben und sah Chiaki vor sich stehen, mit erhobenem Schwert, bereit, die Klinge sinken zu lassen. "Chiaki, bitte erinnere dich! Das bist doch nicht du! Lass nicht zu, das ein Dämon dich lenkt!" Mit flehentlichen Augen sah sie ihn an. Chiakis Arme begannen zu zittern. "Marron..." "Chiaki, ja! Du schaffst es. Bitte, streng dich an! Tu es für uns. Lass mich nicht allein!" Er ließ das Schwert langsam sinken und sackte in sich zusammen. "Marron, es tut ... mir leid... ich schaffe es nicht... du mußt mich töten, um dich zu retten..." "Red doch nicht so einen Müll. Du bist schon so weit gekommen! Nun gib nicht auf! Du sagst mir doch auch immer, dass ich bloß nicht den Glauben verlieren soll!" Sie umarmte ihn, blind vor Tränen. "Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch für mich auf dieser Welt! Das könnte ich nicht ertragen." Die Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht entlang und einzelne Tropfen trafen Chiakis Gesicht. Plötzlich wurden beide von einem hellen Licht umgeben, ausgehend von den Tränen, die Chiaki berührt hatten. Es erhellte das gesamte Haus und der Dämon wich jetzt in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt geblendet zurück. Langsam erlosch die Helligkeit und das normale Licht stellte sich wieder ein. Immer noch weinend besah Marron sich ihren Freund. "Marron, ich... ich bin wieder... wieder ich selbst..." "Chiaki!" Doch beide hatten nicht lange Zeit, sich an dieser Tatsache zu erfreuen. "Dann vernichte ich euch eben beide! Keiner wird dieses Haus hier lebend verlassen!" Wieder sammelte sich in ihrer in der Klaue des Dämons Energie, doch diesmal schafften es beide, dem geschickt auszuweichen. Chiaki, wieder er selbst, nahm sein Kreuz und verwandelte sich in Sindbad. "Auch wenn das jetzt unpassend ist, habe ich doch mal eine konstruktive Kritik zu geben: das ist ungerecht, dass er sich noch verwandeln kann! Ich will auch!" Mit offenem Mund starrte der Dämon sie an: "Ich halte Volksreden darauf, dass ich dich jetzt vernichten werde und du hast als einzigstes Problem, dass du dich nicht mehr verwandeln kannst!" Grinsend mußte auch Sindbad seinen Senf dazu geben: "Ja, sie ist manchmal etwas wunderlich!" Doch so ganz wollte Marron ja auch nicht einsehen, dass sie sich nicht verwandeln kann. Abermals nahm sie ihr Kreuz und erbat sich die Kraft der Jeanne d'Arc. Und siehe da; es funktionierte! "Stark, bereit, unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen, mutig! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist da, die gesandte des Herrn!" Entsetzt wich der Dämon zurück. "Aber... wie ist das möglich?" Ohne eines weiteren Wortes an den Dämon nickte Jeanne Sindbad zu, nahm ihr Band und setzte zum Angriff an:

"Im Namen des Herrn...fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis...und mache sie unschädlich: SCHACH UND MATT!" Auch Sindbad warf eine große Menge an schwarzen Pins in die Richtung des Gegners. "Schach Matt!" Wenige Sekunden später stand statt des Dämons eine Schwarzweiße Schachfigur da. "Und wer bekommt die jetzt?" "Immer der, der fragt. Ich schenk sie dir als Souvenir!" "Ehrlich gesagt bin ich gar nicht so wild darauf, an diesen Tag erinnert zu werden!" erwiderte Jeanne mit sarkastischem Unterton. "Ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!" "Und ich danke dir dafür, dass du mich vorhin beschützt hast." Liebevoll zog er seine Jeanne an ihn heran und gab ihr einen sanften Kuß. Plötzlich stockte Marron. "Was sollen wir den anderen erzählen? Die haben alle gesehen, wie du von diesem Ding verschleppt wurdest!"

"Eine Werbeveranstalltung?" "Ja," erklärte Marron heftig nickend. "So etwas in der Art. Seht es als Test an. Das waren alles Special-Effects. Ist doch mal ganz interessant an einem tristen Schultag." Großes Gemurmel begann. Dabei hatte doch alles so echt gewirkt! Die Gemüter beruhigten sich wieder. Nur Miyako wußte, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihre beste Freundin die Kamikaze Diebin war und hatte auch verstanden, warum Marron es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. "Aber von jetzt an keine Geheimnisse mehr, versprochen?" Lachend fiel ihr Marron um den Hals. "Versprochen!"


End file.
